The Light of the Sun
by hydrarianbeast
Summary: When does a torch waver? And when it's put out, what relights it? When does a torch become the sun? And how can the sun fight an unknown darkness? Just a short story poem thing that I felt like writing about volcarona, since there isn't really any story written about it.


Some say I was born of the sun. I don't know. I do know I was born, for I remember opening my eyes. I saw a young trainer, eagerly looking at me. I was but a newly lit torch, not strong enough to be useful, but ready to blaze and grow. I smiled at him.

But my smile wasn't returned. He got angry, saying I wasn't what he wanted. It hurt me to hear him say such things. Why didn't he want me? I didn't do anything wrong, had I? Right after being lit, the torch wavered.

I was soon traded, switched with a strong looking charmander. What made him more special than me? Why was he wanted while I was not? But my new trainer smiled at me. I now didn't care about my old trainer. I was wanted. I smiled back. The torch was again blazing well.

But this didn't last long. After a few battles, it was obvious I wasn't very strong. Wild pokemon, ruthless and powerful, beat me again and again. Trainers trampled me underfoot. My trainer started to get angry. The torch wavered again.

Again and again I was traded. Every trainer I was with found a reason to dislike me. No body wanted me. The torch was soon no longer giving off light, but was dark and cold, put out by the darkness around it.

Again I was traded, but this time, two smiling faces greeted me, that of a strong trainer and a little girl. The little girl giggled, picking me up. "He's so cute!" She looked at the trainer. "Bro, you aren't allowed to trade him away, okay?" He laughed, and nodded. I felt a spark of hope in my heart, but it didn't last long. Everyone wanted me at the start. I new that I would soon be traded again. The torch did not relight.

But the days went on. The little girl played with me, made sure I had enough food, and let me sleep in her bed. Her favorite thing to do was dance. The boy trained with me, never putting me up against an opponent I wasn't strong enough to battle. Soon, little by little, my strength increased. Every battle one, the boy would smile at me. Every battle lost, he would tell me he was glad I tried my hardest. The torch had been relit, and was burning strong and bright.

With all of our hard work, I soon evolved from the small torch to a blazing sun. I quickly flew to the girl, wanting to show her my success. But when she saw me, she screamed and ran away, crying. I froze, an icy blade stabbing my heart. The boy ran after his sister, looking back at me apologetically. I then fully grasped what my evolution meant. I would never again be able to be held in her arms. I would never again lie in her bed. I would never again receive food in the small bowl with my name on it. I flew underneath a tree, clouds rolling in overhead, and dropping rain down on top of me. The newly born sun was covered by those clouds.

In the middle of the night, I heard the door of their house open. I looked up to see a small light. The light got closer, and I realized it was the brother and sister, the brother under an umbrella, holding a lantern, and the sister in her raincoat and hat. She looked into my eyes, and her lip started to quiver. She ran into me, hugging me, sobbing. She apologized over and over. I hugged her with my small arms, wrapping her in my six wings. The clouds blocking the sun started to part.

As the days went by, something started going wrong. The little girl played with me less and less, and when she did, she would get tired easily. One day, she didn't leave her room. Her brother became quieter and quieter. I didn't understand. Was it something I had done? What could I do to help? The sun was powerless against the unknown darkness.

One evening, the brother led me to his sister's room. She was horribly pale, looking very sick. I flew over by her bed. She smiled, and laid her hand on mine. "Hey, I have to go soon. I'm not going to be able to come back. Please take care of my brother." She pointed to a page in the book in front of her. It showed one of me, dancing around with flames engulfing it. "And if you can, learn this move for me please?" She turned to her brother. "Remember, no trading him." He nodded, his eyes watering. She smiled, closed her eyes, and her hand slid off mine. The darkness had one that battle.

The funeral was short and sweet. The brother packed up his things, and started out the door. I followed, ready to keep my promise to her. But what I couldn't do was stay strong for her. Every night I cried. Everything reminded me of her. When I ate, I thought of when she would feed me. When we would battle, I would think of how she would cheer me on when I trained. I cried a lot. But every time I did, the boy was there, telling me it would be okay. The sun, a dull glow now, had to have a light of its own.

We won many battles, but soon the boy decided to become a ranger. We would always hurry to save those in need. I realized that I never wanted to let anyone go away again, so I always tried my hardest. Every crisis was handled. We never failed a mission. After every mission, the boy would smile. I would smile back. The sun and its light shone bright, bringing light to those around them.

The days still pressed forward. I successfully learned the move the little girl had wanted me to learn: fiery dance. I would do it often, hoping that she could see, and was proud. She would be proud of her brother too, who was soon a very high class ranger. The sun and its light soon were so bright, no darkness could put them out.

Or so I thought.

One day I noticed the boy looking more tired than usual. He insisted he was fine. We went on our usual amount of missions. After, he looked even worse. I didn't know what to do. If it was the same thing as his sister, it was incurable. I couldn't fight this darkness. He just smiled. "I'm fine, but could you fly me back home really quick?"

I did as he asked, flying him back to his original home as fast as I could, carrying him in my arms. We landed underneath the tree, where I first shone as the sun, and where the clouds first came. He sat down underneath it, leaning against the cool bark. "Hey, can you do me one more thing?" I nodded. He smiled weekly. "Please dance."

I nodded, feeling the tears come to my eyes. But none the less, I moved a distance away, and started the move the sister wanted me to know. The flames danced around me gently. Slightly warming the area around us. He smiled more, sliding down the trees bark. I finished the move, and flew back over. "Thanks for that," He said weakly. "I'll let her know you kept your promise. Though this was a battle that was meant to be lost. Stay strong for me, okay?" I nodded, the tears now falling. He reached up and grabbed my hand, just as his sister had. And it slid off, just as his sister's had. The light of the sun was gone, and the sun was all but extinguished.

I eventually was taken in by another trainer, one who had many pokemon. I made many friends, won and lost many battles, and eventually again learned to smile. Though every year, on a particular day, I would always go back to that spot. There was now a stone there, a mere representation of the light that once blazed. Every time he would go, the clouds would be there, and the rain would fall. But every year, through the dark and cloudy night, there would be a light. The sun's light, illuminating the spot where its old light rested. The light it would always remember.


End file.
